More and more data is being stored, requiring ever-increasing data storage facilities and necessitating that new techniques, including compression, be developed for reducing the storage device burden currently associated with the storage of data files. Conventionally, to store more data in a set sized space, data compression algorithms are used to reduce the number of bits stored in a memory device.